


Me, Myself And I

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Innuendo, Poetry, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron finally throws off his invisibility cloak...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me, Myself And I

You're the first.

To see me this vulnerable. 

To meet the I in me. 

I'm Ronald Bilius Weasley. 

My defences are down. 

My mouth full of wisecracks is shut. 

No veil between me and my insecurities. 

I'm Ronald Bilius Weasley. 

My heart is naked. 

Fragile, but strong. 

Yearning to be loved. 

I'm Ronald Bilius Weasley. 

Do you like what you see? 

Is this what you've been waiting for? 

Do you accept?

I'm Ronald Bilius Weasley. 

Yours.


End file.
